hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
THG's 2019 Atlantic Hurricane season - Live
Disclaimer: This live season will not be based off of real life or current storms. The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season is an upcoming live season in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the northern hemisphere. The season will officially begin on June 1, 2019, and end on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(From the" pos:(672,23) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Seasonal Forecasts Pre-season outlooks On January 1, 2019, the first forecast was issued by MCHWS for the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, predicting a slightly above average season with 14 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. On January 4, 2019, the MWHA issued their forecast for the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season with 11 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. On the same day, the XCQ released their forecast, forecasting a hyperactive season with 25 named storms, 18 hurricanes and 12 major hurricanes. The BNWC issued an above average hurricane season with 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. On January 5th, the HC issued a near-average hurricane season with 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. Much later, in May, the MCHWS issued an update to their forecast, and due to a developing weak La Nina, slightly raised their forecast predicting 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Also on May 15th, The LCA issued its forecast, calling for an above average and active season with 13-17 named storms, 6-9 hurricanes, and finally 3-5 major hurricanes. The SDTWFC issued its forecast, on May 27th, calling for an above average season with 12-15 named storms, 5-7 hurricanes and 2-3 major hurricanes. On May 31, the MCHWS re-issued their forecasts, slightly bumping up the number of named storms, hurricanes but kept the number of major hurricanes the same, at 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Current Advisories Tropical Storm Andrea On May 29, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance 150 miles north-northeast of the British Virgin Islands, however the disturbance lacked a well-defined circulation and gale force winds. However, on May 31, after a gradual slight organization trend, the NHC designated the disturbance as Potential Tropical Cyclone One at 8:00 PM UTC, May 31, 2019. Early on June 1, recon found a closed circulation and sufficient winds, which caused the NHC to assign the name Andrea. Late afternoon on June 2nd, recon found that Andrea had strengthened some, to 50 mph, but did a second recon pass and found slightly weaker winds, and a higher pressure. Andrea started turning northwest late on June 2nd and strengthened overnight on June 3rd, with winds of 60 mph and a minimum central pressure of 990 millibars. However, after about 16 hours, Andrea had weakened significantly, with winds not exceeding 40 mph (65 km/h) by 11:00 PM UTC on June 4, and became a remnant low at 4:00 PM UTC, July 5th. Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season. Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons